Duel on the Half Court
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Anzai receives a letter from Kyoko of Mizuho High School to challenge Shohoku High School in an exhibition match. After three months of hard training, Anzai attends a press conference with Sakuragi; including Kyoko with Aikawa. Slam Dunk (Shohoku) vs. Dear Boys/Hoop Days (Mizuho) crossover. Read and Review, please!


**Duel on the Half-Court**

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk or Dear Boys/Hoop Days. Only their respective companies do. It's the match-up that everyone has been dying to see: Shohoku High School (Slam Dunk) vs. Mizuho High School (Dear Boys/Hoop Days). In short, this exclusive story takes place after the last Manga chapter of Slam Dunk. Read & Review and please, no flames!

Two years has passed by, since Shohoku high school was defeated from Aiwa in the Nationals. At that time, a lot of changes had occurred: the first was Akagi and Kogure had left the team by graduating high school and participating in their college entrance exams. Where it resulted of Mitsui becoming captain of the team. The second was that Rukawa has joined the All-Japan basketball team. As for Sakuragi, he has made a complete recovery from his spinal injury and continues to shine his career.

That's when one day later, Coach Anzai, of who has recovered from his heart attack, receives a letter addressed by a woman named Kyoko. His eyes flashed with vigor, upon reading the letter that was sent to him. He looks up to the ceiling and must have the Shohoku team reunited for just one night.

Two months later, the whole Shohoku team are back together in the gymnasium.

Sakuragi starts to complain. "Hey, Oyaji (old man)! Why did you bring us here?"

"It's simple. I've brought you all here for this important training." He said.

Akagi and Kogure looked at each other for a brief moment until they replied back.

"T-Training?"

"Coach, what's this about?"

He continued. "I've received a letter from a female coach named Kyoko. She and her team from Mizuho high school would like to challenge us in a match."

Rukawa's eyes flashed with vigor. "M-Mizuho High School?"

Miyagi asked. "You know about them?"

"Well, I've only heard stories. From what I can tell, they've lost to East Honmoku in the prefecture championship round. After that, they were heading to Inter-High."

Sakuragi twitched his eyebrow. _"Curse you, Rukawa! Where do you get this stuff, anyways?"_

Mitsui questioned about their match against Mizuho. "So, what's our deadline going into this match-up?"

He replied. "We have approximately three months to boot. Now, let's move!" He then blew the whistle and threw the ball at them.

Everyone got their hands on the basketball and started playing against each other, by studying their rebounds, blocking and defense skills.

In the midst of the boys' training, Haruko watched Hanamichi practice with his teammates. She later asked Anzai. "Coach Anzai, will they succeed?"

"Perhaps. After all, I have strong confidence in them."

With a look of concern on his face, she stars to question about Hanamichi's safety. "Sakuragi-kun..."

While Shohoku High School prepares themselves in their physical training, back at Mizuho High School, Kyoko does the same with her team.

"Now, listen up! We have three months against Shohoku High School and we must train hard! Do not underestimate them! Go!" By blowing her whistle, she throws the basketball to Aikawa, where he passes to Fujiwara and others.

Mai, Mutsumi and Keiko looked on from the bench and are heavily relying on them to succeed in their match-up against Shohoku High School.

"This could be their toughest challenge, ever."

"I know. I've heard that Shohoku is a force to be reckoned with."

"What if, it is true and them getting the upper hand on us?"

Mai retorted. "Either way, we mustn't lose focus. We'll show Shohoku what we're made of."

Both teams from opposite schools were very hard at work. The first was by jogging. Next, comes practicing in and out of the courtyards. The other task was utilizing fitness machinery, in order to stay fit and active for the important game of each team's lives.

After three months of hard training, both Mizuho and Shohoku are physically ready. In which, there is only one week remaining.

At Shohoku, Anzai lays out the details. "All of you have trained extremely well. But first, I must head to an important press conference to meet up with Kyoko." He later to Sakuragi. "Sakuragi?"

"Yes, Oyaji (old man)?"

With a flash of his eyeglasses, he makes a startling request. "I have a favor to ask."

Sakuragi blinked his eyes in confusion. "A favor?"

Elsewhere at Mizuho, Kyoko explained to Aikawa the same thing.

He was left surprised. "Me? Attend with you and meet Sakuragi with his coach?"

She nodded her head. "That is correct."

Aikawa didn't what to say. He has visions of confronting Sakuragi of Shohoku High in person at a local press conference. He looked down at his feet. After a while, he stood up and smiled. "Let's get started."

The next day, numerous reporters and photographers were gathered around the press conference, where one local male newscaster lays down the news from the TV camera. "I'm here live at the press conference, where two coaches from two different schools are about to confront with their players in this very place." He overhears the crowd from the left and several flashes from every camera where made. "Oh, wait! Here comes one of them, now!"

The TV cameraman turns to the left and revealed to be Coach Anzai attending with Sakuragi, dressed up in a white dress shirt with black tie and a stern look on his face.

From what Sakuragi and Aikawa don't know is that they're being watched from their friends and teammates at school.

Haruko became aroused with Sakuragi's appearance. "Ah! Sakuragi-kun looks great!"

Akagi scoffed. "I wouldn't be too sure, if I were you. This may get ugly."

Norio Hotta also agreed with a nod of his head, while having his arms folded. "He's better picking fights than meetings."

For Nozomi, however, did not sit well. "Hey, come on! He loves basketball now, than fighting!"

Kogure corrects him. "Quiet! His opponent is making his way."

As the TV camera peered to the right, it showed Kyoko with Aikawa from Mizuho High. Like Sakuragi, Aikawa was dressed in a black dress shirt with beige pants. Flashes were made from every camera, when they walked in.

Haruko thought to herself about her close friend. _"Sakuragi-kun."_

At Mizuho High, Aikawa's teammates were also watching the footage from their television.

"This ought to be interesting" says Fujiwara.

"Yeah, having our school meeting up with Shohoku High is something else" added Miura.

Ishii informs to them. "Keep it down. It's about to start."

Dobashi and Toya nod their heads.

Back on over at the press conference, Anzai spoke into the microphone while clearing his throat. "It is with great pleasure standing before you. Now, I have brought Sakuragi with me; so that he may answer any of your questions."

One reporter asked Sakuragi. "Excuse me, Sakuragi. What are your thoughts going into this match against Aikawa and Mizuho High?"

He answered, by tapping the microphone twice. "I'd say, it's pretty swell. Seeing of how a genius like me will dominate Mizuho High in fall swoop."

This had brought some awe in the audience and asked Aikawa in response to Hanamichi's actions.

"Mr. Aikawa, what do you have to say about it?"

With a stroke of his hair, he replied. "I'm not that surprised by someone who likes to make more fouls, than having a fight. Almost as if, you had one."

Sakuragi stood up with a clenched fist. "Why, you..."

But Anzai stopped him. "Calm down." He turns to Kyoko. "Continue."

"As coach of Mizuho High, I expect great admiration from my team and especially from yours as well, Mr. Anzai." She told him, as he nodded back.

The next reporter makes up a question. "Where exactly is this match-up going to take place?"

Kyoko answered. "The Tokyo Dome."

With everyone surprised in bewilderment. Sakuragi's jaw dropped. He whispered to Anzai. "Is she serious?"

He nodded. "No doubt in my mind."

One reporter than asks another question. "Can we have the two players face each other and shake hands?"

Sakuragi beside himself about confronting his new opponent. _"Me shake his hand? You've got to be kidding me!"_

Aikawa stated. "Sure, I wouldn't mind. It would be an honor to see a man like me that has been through so much in basketball."

As soon as he stood up from his chair and walked up to the podium, so did Sakuragi.

Once both sides from opposite directions halted from three feet away, they locked their eyes at each other. A look of silence had filled the air, as the whole audience awaited their response.

Sakuragi narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "Aikawa."

"Huh?"

"You have no idea...of what you've asked for. Cause me and Shohoku we'll show you, of what we're really made of." After Sakuragi makes his statement to him, he extends his hand out to him in order to accept the match-up between the two schools.

At first, Aikawa felt awkward. But after much deliberation, he shook Sakuragi's hand and the match was made. As a result, more camera flashes were made.

And so, it's been set. Shohoku High School battles Mizuho High School at the Tokyo Dome.

Two basketball school teams will enter, but only one will walk out as the winner.


End file.
